Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet
Maxevil= KTEvsES.png|Maxevil Ek.png|Potato28 Knuckles Erza Scarlet Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet is a What-if Death Battle. Description Sonic vs Fairy Tail! These two warriors are strict, but which one is deadly? Interlude Wiz: Strictness, a type of characteristic that isn't easy to follow sometimes, no matter what the subject to do is. Boomstick: And these two seem to be strict on their own things to do. Wiz: Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of the Master Emerald... Boomstick: And Erza Scarlet, the S-Class mage of Fairy Tail! Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Knuckles the Echidna (cue Knuckles' theme from Sonic Adventure 2) Wiz: Knuckles the Echidna is the remaining sole member of the Knuckles clan and the last of his kind, the Echidnas. Boomstick: So his race died for some reason? Wiz: Yes, in which the echidnas try to attack the Chao and take the Master Emerald, but their hatred and greed have awakened the beastly version of Chaos, but it wasn't until Tikal management somehow comfort the beast and decided to guard the Master Emerald, passing on to the many ancestors after her. Boomstick: Then that means Knuckles is the number of Greats in the level of Grandson or Grandnephew? Wiz: Something like that. Boomstick: Okay, well, Knux focuses on super strength and a fair amount of super speed, and like many famed Sonic characters, he can Spin Dash, Spin Jump, Spin Charge, Home Attack, Spin Attack; But he also packs up some serious punches, given his namesake 'Knuckles' like the the Punch Attack, as well as Knuckles Punch, Dash Punch, Double Punch, and even the Hammer Punch; but that's not all, he can also climb on wall with them, burrow, dig, and even glide. Wiz: He also has a Super form, like Sonic and Shadow, but it is called the Super Knuckles; in this form his speed and power have increased and make him invincible but it won't last even a minute if Knuckles doesn't have a steady supply of rings. Boomstick: And since the Master Emerald he guards is the one to nullify and control the chaos emeralds, well add that to his arsenal so his Super Knuckles form can show up. Wiz: Knuckles will do anything to keep the Master Emerald protected, though. Knuckles: Yeah! This is Perfect! Ezra Scarlet Wiz: Ezra Scarlet is the Mage of the S-Class category. She is also the Headgirl of Fairy Hills. Boomstick: I hope she can give me her number sometime cause she is smoking hot! Just look at that long red hair and her brown eyes! Wiz: One of them is real while the other is a fake, which is her right eye. Boomstick: What the Fu... Wiz: She lost her real right eye while she was a little girl, but when she met Porlyusica, she gained a new eye, though it is fake, which means she is unable to produce tears with her fake eye, until sometime later. Boomstick: Oh, well at least she is still hot with those eyes, the hair, and her awesome boobs. Wiz: Anyway, Erza's physical powers include her enhanced physical strength, durability, stamina, and reflexes; She is also the telekinetic in the Fairy Tail universe and is skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat and is quite the swords-woman. Boomstick: She also wields various magic powers which she uses with various armors she changes aside from her trademark Heart Kreuz Armor. Her Heaven's Wheel Armor allows her to make a large amount of swords at her will. Wiz: She also has the Black Wing Armor which can also give her an increase in her attack as well as an increase in defense. Boomstick: The Flash Empress Armor which can make her immune to fire and control it as well. Wiz: The Giant's Armor can help Erza increase her physical strength. Boomstick: Man, she has a lot of armors, is there no end to this. Wiz: Erza is strict about how the other members of the guild who criticize her when she is doing her job. Boomstick: You don't wanna cross this hot bitch. Erza: I've heard you've been causing trouble again. Even if the Master forgives you, I won't! Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Erza ventures off until she comes across Knuckles, who is guarding the Master Emerald as always. Erza: Say, what is with this dog and that big Emerald? Knuckles: You stay away from that Master Emerald, or else. Erza: Or else what? Knuckles: Or else I'll make you, the hard way! FIGHT! Knuckles starts with the Hammer Punch, which shakes the ground and causes Erza to lose her balance, then Knuckles burrows underground. Erza gains her balance again. Erza: Huh, he's gone. Of course, I wasn't really interes... But her statement gets interrupted by Knuckles who pops out of the ground to punch her right in below her belt. Erza is still here, just trying to recover from the pain. Knuckles: Well, that didn't work, she is still here. But then Knuckles notices a dark blue fabric object on his fist, revealing to be a thong. Knuckles: (as he shakes the thong off his fist) Eww, I don't know if that is clean or dirty you creep! Knuckles finally shakes it off, Erza catches her undies in anger and embarrassment. Erza: How dare you call me a creep, especially after that move on me! Knuckles: Oh sure, like I want to grab your undies! Erza turns her outfit into the Giant's armor and gives Knuckles a series of punches. Knuckles: Man, that is one tough cookie! Master Emerald, lend me your powers! Knuckles turns into Super Knuckles, and Erza has her mouth opened in amazement. Knuckles: Now prepare to have a knuckle sandwich served by chef Knuckles. Erza: That is a bad pun, there. Erza magically makes a sword appear, and the two give out series' of attacks to each other, while Knuckles is immuned to the sword attacks, he breaks Erza's Giant Armor. Erza: That emerald must be giving him those powers! Erza uses her magic again to make the Heaven's Wheel Armor appear, and magically makes hundreds of swords appear, and she uses them all magically and simultaneously to what is seemingly heading to Knuckles. Knuckles: You think you can harm me with those swords? Erza: Who said those swords were coming to you? Knuckles was confused at first, then he turns around to see they were heading to the Master Emerald. Knuckles: Oh, Crap! The Swords damage the Master Emerald hard enough that it shattered and turns Super Knuckles back to regular Knuckles. Knuckles: What have you done? As Knuckles tries repair the Master Emerald, his job gets interrupted by Erza who gives Knuckles a vengeful kick below his belt, following with a sword slitting through his chest. Erza: Bad Dog! Knuckles: (under his breath) I'm...not...a...dog! I'm..an..echidna! Then Knuckles dies. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Now the entire Echidna clan is extinct. Wiz: Both were matched in Strength, Durability and Endurance; but while Knuckles surpassed Erza on Speed, Erza surpassed Knuckles on Defense and weapons. Boomstick: And not to mention that the chic uses the swords to fool Knux. Wiz: After the Mater Emerald shattered, Erza took the opportunity to put away Knuckles for good. Boomstick: I guess Knuckles won't be having any e-'''kid-nas! (chuckles)' Wiz: The Winner is Erza Scarlet. Trivia *This is Maxevil's sixteenth Death Battle episode. *This is Maxevil's first Death Battle episode to pit a video game character and an anime/manga character against each other, the next three are Chaos vs Majin Buu, Rouge the Bat vs Lust, and Slippy Toad vs Guldo. *This Maxevil's second Death Battle episode to be a 'Returning Combatant' themed Death Battle, Death Battles that have 2 returning combatants pitted against each other, the first one is Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man; and the next ten are Superman vs Godzilla, Raphael vs Charizard, Batman vs Solid Snake, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Zitz vs White Ranger, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man, Ganondorf vs M. Bison, Mario vs Fox McCloud, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, and Donatello vs Dan Hibiki. *This is Maxevil's fourth Death Battle episode to have the 'Battle of the genders' theme; the first three are Lucas vs Blaze (the crossover with SuperSaiyan2Link), Leonardo vs Sam, and Greninja vs Mai Shiranui; and the next twelve are King K. Rool vs Gruntilda, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Blastoise vs. Katara, Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Squidward Tentacles vs Meg Griffin, and Neo vs Arachnid. *This is Maxevil's eighth Death Battle episode to have an original dialogue; The first seven are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (for Espio only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, and Amy Rose vs She-Dragon; and the next sixty five are Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only), and Homer Simpson vs Bender. *This Death Battle gets referenced in Maxevil's Death Battle, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel. *The sequence where Knuckles corrects Erza on his species by stating that he is an echidna and not a dog was later used in an episode of One Minute Melee, Lucario vs Renamon on April 6, 2015; but instead of echidna, Lucario states to Renamon that he is a jackal. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Season 2 Maxevil Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music |-| PhoenixFirestorm= This is a What-if? Death Battle between Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic the Hedgehog and Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. Description These two powerful warriors are strict and serious. But who will be the most serious one? Interlude Wiz: Powerful warriors, skilled fighters and champions of justice. '''Boomstick: Two red-head combatants are ready to bring the biggest showdown.' Wiz: Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald... Boomstick: …and Erza Scarlet, the S-class warrior wizard of the Fairy Tail Guild. Wiz: This battle will analyse the canon feats from their original sources. This will exclude alternate contrary sources like the Archie Comics or Fairy Tail: City Hero. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Knuckles the Echidna Wiz: 4000 years ago, the Knuckles Clan wanted the power of the Master Emerald for themselves. Boomstick: But the Knuckles Clan wanted the power of the Master Emerald so badly, they didn’t realised it was protected by a water monster named Chaos. Where it killed all the echidna clan. ''' Wiz: Fortunately, a young echidna girl survived and managed to seal Chaos into the Master Emerald. The remaining energy ripped the echidnas home and formed Angel Island. '''Boomstick: Centuries later there is only one last echidna standing in the, his name is Knuckles the Echidna. Wiz: Knuckles the Echidna was born on Angel Island and had lived his life alone protecting the Master Emerald. Sadly, Knuckles had no knowledge or memory about his clan and has always believed to be the last one of his kind. Boomstick: But he only knew that he lives on Angel Island alone to guard the Master Emerald from being stolen. Wiz: With the Master Emerald removed, Angel Island will no longer float and plummet to the ground. Even if Knuckles did guard the Master Emerald, those who try to steal it, do. Especially from Dr. Eggman. Boomstick: Knuckles got tricked by Eggman thinking Sonic would steal the Master Emerald. But it turns out, the evil genius tricked him and stole the Master Emerald for himself. Wiz: As Sonic knocks some sense into Knuckles, they work together to take the Master Emerald back. Afterwards, the two form a friendly rivalry. Boomstick: With the Master Emerald being stolen very often, Knuckles is a skilled treasure hunter and has the ability to sense where the Master Emerald's location is. Wiz: A loner by nature, Knuckles is independent, headstrong and serious. His signature ability is his immense superhuman strength, so strong that he can smash massive boulders, punch through solid steel, and lift objects several times his size and weight with ease. Boomstick: Using this strength with his Shovel Claws can make extremely deadly blows. Whenever he sees something, he punches it, see a solid wall, he just punches it again. He can destroy things without even suffering recoil to his arms. Wiz: Knuckles’ brute strength and mastery of martial arts can have him to perform limited Pyrokinesis and Geokinesis. By punching the ground, he can create fissures, tremors, and even small volcanic eruptions. Such a feat requires over 3.9 megatons of force. Boomstick: Dang, that’s gotta be tough. There’s still more to his punches. Wiz: By spliting the air molecules and igniting the hydrogen in the air by friction, Knuckles can launch such powerful punches with great force that they cause air molecules to split and create explosions of enormous power. Boomstick: Outside of his immense superhuman strength, Knuckles can perform other kinds of abilities such as speed, reflexes and durability to add to his super strength. He can react to Sonic and Shadow’s speed attacks, even reacted to Super Mecha Sonic’s speed as well. Wiz: He can apparently breath in space and Knuckles can run at speeds comparable to Sonic but not at the latter's fastest. He can outrun machine gun fire, putting his speed around 1,700 mph. He can also run so fast that the ground crumbled beneath him. Boomstick: Knuckles is also durable enough to survive a bomb exploding through his sheer toughness, able to going through atmospheric re-entry, survived digging into hot furnaces like a volcano and survived from that explosion that destroy part of Sky Sanctuary. In fact, he has enough stamina to hold out against an army of enemies without breaking a sweat. Wiz: By taking account into all these durability feats, Knuckles can survive temperatures over 3,000 degrees farenheit (1649 degrees celsius) and survive about 5 kilotons of force. By trapping the air under his dreadlocks, Knuckles can glide through the air at very long distances. With the spikes on his fist, Knuckles can climb on walls. Boomstick: He has many different techniques such as Digging, Punch Attack, Spiral Upper, Drill Claw, Hammer Punch, Thunder Arrow and the Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack. But that’s not the last of his abilities. Wiz: By powering himself with the 7 Chaos Emeralds, Knuckles can enter a form so powerful, Super Knuckles. This form drastically increases and far surpasses his normal physical abilities. This additionally, gives him the ability to fly at speeds that is nearly as fast as light, regenerate himself and is virtually invulnerable to any form of attacks. Boomstick: He is so strong and powerful that he can destroy giant battleships and throw punches so powerful to shoot fireballs that explode on impact. But that’s not his strongest form. Wiz: After the chaos emeralds were powered by the Master Emerald, Knuckles can achieved a form that surpasses Super Knuckles, Hyper Knuckles. Boomstick: Hyper Knuckles gains all of Super Knuckles’ abilities, giving him total invincibility, can hit surfaces with a shockwave that can destroy his enemies around him and he’s definitely faster than light. Though not as fast as Hyper Sonic, but still very impressive. Wiz: However, without a steady amount of rings, this form last for only a certain amount of time before reverting back into his normal form. Knuckles does have some drawbacks, though a skilled treasure hunter, he is not the smartest of the team. Boomstick: He tends to oftenly fall for Eggman's tricks, oftenly jumps into fights without a form of strategy and possesses a huge ego. But still, Knuckles is still living his life alone on Angel Island, trying to protect his home island. Knuckles: I'll probably be on this floating island forever, guarding the Master Emerald again. I may not know the whole story behind this, but perhaps it's better that way. Erza Scarlet Wiz: Erza Scarlet, an S-class wizard of Fairy Tail. She happens to be born by a lady named Irene Belserion, the enchantment wizard and creator of Dragon Slayer Magic. Boomstick: With Irene being pregnant with Erza while possessing Dragon Slayer Magic, she starts to form Dragon Scales and was abused by her own village. Wiz: She eventually, turns full dragon and withheld her pregnancy for 400 years. With Zeref's help, Irene was able to change back to her human body but can no longer have the traits to being a human again. Boomstick: With having the idea to enchant herself into Erza's body, she then just well... saw the baby's smile, surrendered her plan and dropped the baby at Rosemary Village. Wiz: While Erza being remained at the Village, a bunch of Zeref followers take everyone at the village as slaves including Erza. While being treated as a slave, she meets a boy named Jellal. Who calls her name, Erza Scarlet because of her scarlet hair. Boomstick: However, Jellal became possessed by an evil spirit and became an evil being himself. As Erza attempts to escape the Zeref followers, she had lost her right and had discovered the use of her own magic defeated some guards and was eventually freed. After her freedom, she joined the Fairy Tail guild. Wiz: Erza's primary magic is Requip Magic, a type of magic to store items into a pocket dimension so that it can be summoned anytime. Boomstick: The type of items she uses are armor and weapons, each armor carries out different physical and magical abilities such as the Heart Kreuz Armor, Heaven's Wheel Armor, Black Wing Armor, Flame Empress Armor, Armadura Fairy, Nakagami Armor, Ataraxia Armor and... Seduction Armor? I don't even know why she carries that to be honest. Wiz: She says she uses it for “private uses” but hasn’t shown to use the seduction armor in battle yet. But if I had to guess Boomstick, it probably be to seduce her male opponents. However, she has other types of skills and abilities. Proficient at sword fighting, hand-to-hand combat, immense durability and endurance and an artificial eye to be unaffected by illusion abilities. Boomstick: Her physical and magical abilities depend on what kind of armor she uses. For example, the Flight armor was able to move at super speeds. Her Piercing Armor gives great strength that it can pierce through several stone walls. Wiz: Her mostly used armor in her arsenal is the Clear Heart Clothing, not a particular type of armor but it just sheds all her defense for mobility and offense. But some of her greatest feats are having to defeat 100 monsters, survive a 2 kiloton island blast and destroyed a falling meteorite. Boomstick: Look at the size of that meteorite compared to her. Wiz: By measuring the size of Erza compared to the metorite, we can determine her sword must have applied about 900 kilotons of force. Boomstick: And she did it when her bones were broken. That’s gotta take a lot of endurance and willpower to do so. Wiz: Unfortunately, even Erza has her own weaknesses. Her supply of magic is limited and swapping armor requires her use of magic. If she is not careful, she could run out of magic power and cannot continue fighting. But her main weakness would be overexerting herself into harms way such as the time she continued fighting a bunch of baby dragons despite her injury. Boomstick: But this badass armor woman is always standing guard for her guild and her friends. Erza: I will withstand any physical pain, to protect the ones that I love. Death Battle At Angel Island, Erza is seen walking around the forest holding a job request to search for a giant gem while a figure appears behind the bushes spotting her. Erza: A giant powerful gem in a floating island? Seems very unusual. Erza then sees the shrine containing the Master Emerald. Erza: A shrine? It's the gem, I must take this gem back to my guild. Erza approaches the master emerald but then sees a figure charging at her and dodges it. Erza: What? Who are you? Knuckles: I'm the guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles the Echidna. I won't let you take it! Erza: Stand down, I have to take this gem as part of my job. Knuckles: Yeah, well talking to you is a waste of time. I will protect the Master Emerald and this island! Erza: Then we'll have to do this the hard way! Both take on battle stance '---FIGHT---' Knuckles starts charging in a starts punching Erza while the latter uses her swords to defend and attack. Erza backs off. Erza: He's too tough! REQUIP!!! Erza changes into Black Wing Armor. Knuckles: Whoa! What? How'd she do that? Erza: MOON FLASH!!! Knuckles dodges the slashes and strikes back with his equipped shovel claws. Clashing with Erza's sword. Erza: Claws, huh? Knuckles then pushes Erza back with great force. Erza changes into Heaven's Wheel Armor. Knuckles: Again? Erza prepares her swords. Knuckles: Lots of swords, huh? Erza: BLUMENBLATT!!! Knuckles charges in and dodges every single sword coming at him. Knuckles uses the Punch Attack combo. Knuckles: TAKE THIS!!! As Knuckles punches Erza, breaks her armor and knocks her heavily to the ground. Erza changes into Flight Armor and charges into Knuckles at high speed. As Knuckles strikes back he eventually gets hit by Erza's attack, but not as much. Knuckles then punches the ground creating a Volcanic Eruption knocking Erza back. Knuckles: Try taking this then! Knuckles carries a boulder and throws it at Erza. Erza changes to Armadura Fairy Armor and slices the boulder and then charges at Knuckles. Knuckles then uses the Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack. Both clash that creates a huge explosion. Knuckles and Erza still stand. Erza: REQUIP: Ataraxia Armor!!! Erza summons Blade Wings when Knuckles deflects all of them with his Shovel Claws. Erza: My blade… Knuckles: What now? Erza: Attacks without you noticing. Knuckles: What? OH NO! Knuckles feels the slashes. Knuckles: OWWW!!! That’s cheap woman. With Knuckles on the ground and Erza barely standing. Erza: Never underestimate the Fairy Tail Guild, hand over the gem. Knuckles gets up. Knuckles: I ain't done yet! I'm just warming up! Erza: This is your last mistake, echidna! Knuckles: No, this is YOUR last mistake! The 7 Super Emeralds float around Knuckles. Erza: More gems? What's he doing? Knuckles becomes empowered and transforms into Hyper Knuckles. Erza: No way, he powered up? All his wounds are healed. Knuckles: That’s right. Time for a Knuckles sandwich! Erza: If you insist! '' Erza changes into Nakagami Armor. ''Erza: NAKAGAMI STARLIGHT Erza's attack hits Knuckles but to no avail. Knuckles: Heh! Like that will work on me! Knuckles then throws rapid punches, shooting fireballs. Erza: REQUIP!!! Erza then changes into Adamantine Armor and blocks the fireballs. Knuckles: TAKE THIS!!! Hyper Knuckles’ strikes Erza’s defenses and easily breaks Erza’s armor with a powerful shockwave knocking her back. Erza: REQUIP!!! Erza is in her clear heart clothing and then proceeds to attack Knuckles, but Knuckles suddenly appears in front of Erza. Erza: What!? Knuckles brutally punches Erza breaking her bones. Erza: OWWW!!! Erza slowly gets up. Erza: No, I can still do this! Knuckles: GIVE UP LADY! THE MASTER EMERALD AIN'T YOURS! Erza uses her hand to jump back up preparing her attack from below while Knuckles continues charging from above performing the Drill Claw. The two clash but Erza is easily overwhelmed and is smashed on the ground into mush. Super Knuckles lands on the ground safely and then reverts back. Knuckles: Stone Fists! '---KO---' Knuckles sees Rouge taking the Master Emerald, he chases after her and attempts to fight her. Team Natsu arrives at Angel Island angered about Erza's death. Results Boomstick: Holy Crap, that is one hell of a murderous rage. Wiz: Yep, this battle was something we had to look into carefully. Knuckles had the advantage in speed, strength and power and Erza had the advantage in a wider arsenal and defenses. Boomstick: Still, with Knuckles’ overwhelming strength and can strike with a 3.9 megaton punch. It’s more than enough to strike Erza’s in one go. Wiz: But even then, it is still quite unpredictable for Knuckles to know what armor Erza uses. As there are some magical techniques that Knuckles may not know about. Boomstick: But with Erza’s fighting skill, she doesn’t usually rely on her speed very often and usually attacks until if she can bring down her opponent. Wiz: But with Erza surviving a blast that is 2 kilotons, Knuckles can deal 3.9 megatons of force. But Erza’s 900 kiloton strike could deal serious damage to Knuckles who survived about 5 kilotons. Boomstick: So who can deal the killing blow first? Wiz: Either way, even if Knuckles did or did not get strike, he can always go into his invincible forms, making Erza’s previous strikes futile. Boomstick: Damn, not even all of Erza’s armors can take the power to destroy a huge battleship or create so many fissures on the ground. Wiz: It’s very likely that thanks to all the power Knuckles has that outclasses Erza, it is likely that Knuckles can kill Erza before reverting back to normal. But not only that, neither of Erza’s known offensive magical spells could deal damage to Hyper Knuckles. Boomstick: Erza just couldn’t take the Knuckles Sandwich. Wiz: The winner is Knuckles the Echidna. Just Remastered this as well. Next Time Natsu & Happy vs. Red & Charizard Trivia * The connection between Knuckles and Erza is that they are both redheads who are serious, strict and powerful allies to Sonic and Natsu respectively. They are destined to guard what is valuable to them, Knuckles' Master Emerald and Erza's guild. Category:PhoenixFirestorm